El misterio del animatronico
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Es tiempo de paz gracias a que Eggman fue vencido, ahora Sonic tiene un trabajo en una pizzería como vigilante nocturno, sin saber lo que le espera...(mal summary, pero interesante historia) One-short. AU Algunas cosas se cambiaron para el avance del fic.


**Sonic pertenece a SEGA Y Five nights at freddy's a Scott Cawthon**

* * *

 _Todos conocen la historia de la pizzería de Freddy además de las tragedias relacionados con niños en sus primeros años de haber abierto sus puertas, los años han pasado y nadie ha podido saber la causa de las actuales muertes a vigilantes nocturnos, varios expertos dedicados a crear animatronicos no han descubierto la causa de que estos se activen durante la noche._

 _La pizzería a pesar de esto ha estado funcionado y contratando vigilantes nocturnos aunque la mayoría no ha podido resistir las primeras noches, unos mueren de un infarto al corazón u otros han "desaparecido", el dueño del lugar a sabido como mantener estos sucesos en secreto pero que tanto puede seguir esto así, cuando un famoso héroe muriera en sus instalaciones..._

* * *

El héroe amante de la velocidad y de los chilidogs buscaba por primera vez un trabajo, por causa del que el doctor Eggman había sido derrotado hace maso menos un año antes, podría decirse que estaba desempleado de su trabajo como héroe y como tal ya no le daban un pago a sus servicios.

_¡Oh rayos!, esto de trabajar es tan tedioso_ refunfuñó mientras buscaba en un periódico un anuncio de empleo, lo peor era de que tenia que buscarlo de inmediato pues sus ahorros estaban apunto de acabarse y tener que mantener a su hermanito menor tenia que tomárselo en serio. A pesar de sus incontables intentos de buscar trabajo, siempre era rechazado, frustrándolo aun más.

_Sonic ¿Te encuentras bien?...te veo estresado_ se sentó alado de Sonic el pequeño zorro amarillo preocupado por la actitud tan malhumorada del mayor

_ ¡No te preocupes Bro!..._ le sonrió lo más amistoso que pudo ocultando un poco su enojo y frustración

_¿Sigues buscando trabajo?_ observó el periódico en la cual la mayoría de los anuncios estaban tachados en rojo al parecer eran los trabajos que habían rechazado al erizo azul

_ Si... _ contestó mientras veía un anuncio que le llamó la atención_ Creo que intentare con este...emm...es sobre una pizzería...pagan poco...pero para empezar pues estaría bien...¿No crees?_ rodeo con un marcador azul la oferta

_ Me parece bien...¿De que es el trabajo?

_ Al parecer es de vigilante nocturno...la jornada es de 12:00am a 6:00am...emmm dice que estaban en remodelación y que hoy va a ser la re-apertura... y necesitan de inmediato a un vigilante, va ser aburrido pero algo es algo_ el erizo se paro de inmediato para empezar a arreglarse e ir de inmediato la pizzería, solo con un milagro le aceptarían en el.

El lugar estaba un poco lejos pero gracias a su súper velocidad llegó en un segundo, la pizzería se veía bastante agradable, había muchas mesas con decoraciones de sus personajes iconícos al parecer eran un conejo, un pato, un zorro y el principal un oso; las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros cubriendo maso menos un metro de altura de la pared y el resto de esta predominaba un color naranja suave, en las esquinas de las paredes había algunos globos de colores y en el centro del lugar se alzaba una plataforma en donde se presentaba el espectáculo de los animatronicos.

Después de observar el lugar Sonic se dirigió a la oficina para presentarse a la entrevista de trabajo, por suerte no había llegado nadie que también quisiera el trabajo, tal vez sea por el poco salario que ofrecían.

_Buenos días_ saludo el dueño del lugar, el cual era un hombre de edad bastante avanzada , cabello blanco y ojos azules_ ¡oh! Pero si es Sonic the Hedgehog_ se sorprendió al ver a quien tenia adelante_ varios de nuestros empleados son grandes admiradores, tanto...que mandamos a crear un animatronico que se le pareciera, va ser una sensación en nuestra pizzería_ comentó emocionado el dueño pero a los pocos segundos se calmo para no asustar a su visitante_ perdona por mi actitud Sonic...¿Necesita algo?

_ Buenos días, he... bueno vine por el anuncio en el periódico...el trabajo como vigilante_ contestó educadamente al dueño

_ Oh ese puesto..._ el dueño permaneció en silencio_ ¿Está seguro que quiere el trabajo?_ preguntó un poco nervioso y preocupado que no paso por desapercibido del erizo azul

_ Si, lo necesito, como verá mi labor se ha terminado como héroe...y tomando en cuenta que ya no puedo vivir de eso, necesitaba un trabajo urgente_ contestó apenado

_ Oh bueno...viéndolo de esta forma, el trabajo es tuyo...

_ ¡Genial!_ gritó de alegría al saber que ya había conseguido el puesto

_ Pero... tengo que advertirte de algo_ comento algo serio el señor_ pasar la noche en esta pizzería es bastante peligroso, no puedo mentirte Sonic, pero en la noche los animatronicos se encienden solos y empiezan a deambular por todo el lugar, es por eso que te sugiero que estés alerta a las cámaras y..._ el erizo se empezó a reír confundiendo al dueño

_ No se preocupe por eso, si he podido con grandes robots por parte del doctor Eggman, podre con estos animatronicos poseídos_ bromeo a causa de la historia que le contaba el dueño al cual este solo soltó un suspiro

_Espero que tomes en cuenta mis consejos...no quiero que te pase como a los anteriores vigilantes...ven te enseñare el lugar y tu oficina_ condujo al erizo antropomórfico hacia su oficina mostrando también por el camino el lugar donde guardaban los animatronicos y el lugar en donde se reparaban estos al final el dueño no pudo aguantar mostrarle su animatronico creado según a la apariencia del azul.

_Vaya...pues bien que se parece mucho a mí_ se sorprendió al ver lo detallado que estaba, además de que al diseño le había añadido un sombrero de copa y un moño, como el del oso

_ Los niños se emocionaran al verlo... será un excelente cuarteto

_ ¿Y los animatronicos tienen nombre?

_ Por supuesto, el conejo se llama Bunnie, el pato es Chica y el oso es Freddy_ respondió el dueño

_ y el zorro...o coyote..._ preguntó pensando que se había olvidado de el

_Su nombre es Foxy... pero ha estado fuera de servicio

Cuando el dueño acabó de darle todas las explicaciones y medidas de seguridad que iba a necesitar en su trabajo, Sonic regresó a su hogar con Tails a esperar que llegara las 12:00 de la noche y con ella el comienzo de su sufrimiento.

* * *

Al caer la noche Sonic preparó su uniforme, lampara y algunos bocadillos para pasar la noche sin hambre, se despidió de Tails dándole un abrazo y mandándole a dormir por que si no lo hacia se pasaría en vela con alguno de sus experimentos. Se dirigió esta vez a paso lento por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento, en ese momento las advertencias del dueño de la pizzería empezaron a molestarlo poniéndolo mucho más nervioso. Llegando a su destino sacó unas llaves que le habían entregado abriendo con mucho cuidado la puerta del lugar, se dirigió a su oficina sin dejar de estar alerta a los sonidos extraños que surgían en cada parte.

Se acomodó en su silla observando en las cámaras de seguridad si algo extraño pasaba, por lo general observaba más atentamente el lugar donde se "guardaban" los animatronicos

_ De noche...se ven aterradores_ susurró así mismo, un sonido de objetos cayendo distrajo al erizo de las cámaras, sacó su lampara alumbrado el pasillo, forzó su vista un poco solo para ver oscuridad...,en ese momento regresó a su oficina para observar las cámaras pero Bunnie, ya no estaba

_Pero que demonios...el dueño tenia razón_ este hecho le estaba poniendo nervioso, pero aun más al ver como el otro animatronico, es decir Chica se movía de su lugar, Sonic la siguió con las cámaras dándose cuenta que se dirigía a donde estaba él.

_Oh...bueno, al menos son lentos_ se animó así mismo_ puedo escapar de ellos...ojala pudiera destruirlos...pero se perfectamente que estas cosas son bastantes caras y el jefe me despediría..supongo que evadirlos será lo mejor_ Sonic estaba sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de revisar las cámaras y no pudo ver a Foxy corriendo lo más rápido posible preparado para atacar. Los pasos metálicos de este animatronico llegaron a los oídos de héroe, haciendo uso de habilidad para esquivar a la maquina, pero foxy no dejaba de intentar lastimarlo.

_¡Hey!, parece que eres más veloz que los demás... ya veo porque estabas fuera de servicio..._ miró de arriba a bajo a su atacante_ eres bastante terrorífico_ molesto de estar esquivando a Foxy decidió salir de lugar topándose de frente con Freddy, asustando al azul con un grito desgarrador.

Por instinto se enroscó en si mismo golpeando a Freddy en el abdomen saliendo de allí al cuarto donde se encontraban las refacciones de los animatronicos, cerró con llave la puerta pensando que en ese lugar estaría a salvo sin darse cuenta que tenía una compañía.

_ No me sorprende que en la mañana no habia personas para tomar el trabajo, este lugar si que es peligroso...si no hubiera sido yo...ya estaría muerto...pero espera...si esto es una re-inauguración...significa que hubo vigilantes antes...¡Oh dios! No me digas que..._ Sonic guardó silencio al escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta, busco en un lugar en donde esconderse por si esas cosas ingresaban, pero no había lugar en donde pudiera caber, sus ojos miraban por todos lados hasta que se topó con el animatronico que se parecía a él, soltando un grito por el susto que se dio. Sus púas se alzaron como defensa pero se dio cuenta que este no se había movido de su lugar, se acercó lentamente y descubrió que este en efecto estaba inactivo, hubiera suspirado de alivio si no fuera por los golpes que recibía de la puerta pertenecientes de los animatronicos, Sonic agarró una manta que había sobre una caja se escondió detrás del erizo metálico y se cubrió al final con la manta.

Chica y Bunnie pudieron ingresar al lugar derrumbando la puerta, se acercaron al lugar donde se había escondido Sonic, pero se quedaron quietos al observar al nuevo animatronico, Chica se dio cuenta que detrás de él había un bulto tapado por la manta, se agacho pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la manta un hombre con un palo lleno de clavos salidos atacó a Bunnie.

Chica al ver a su compañero siendo atacado se abalanzo contra el hombre tratando de morderlo pero este lo recibió con un golpe fuerte en una zona descubierta de su piel metálica que para su suerte lo dejo inutilizado en el suelo, el sonido del golpe hizo salir a Sonic queriendo saber que era lo que pasaba.

_ ¡No volverán a matar a nadie!_ el hombre parecía fuera de sus casillas, al parecer había sido un vigilante anteriormente, parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado, lo que hizo pensar que a este hombre había sido atacado por los animatronicos_ ¡Los voy a hacer pedazos!_ El hombre gritó aun más furioso, Sonic se percato que el primer sonido que escuchó no había sido por culpa de los animatronicos si no de este hombre que quería destruirlos.

_ Hey amigo, ya lo has dejado fuera de combate ¡Cálmate!_ se acercó al sujeto que se veía aun más loco_ esto me lo descontaran de mi paga_ se dijo así mismo por ver los destrozos causadas por el hombre.

_¿¡Uno nuevo?!_ se alarmó el hombre, confundiendo a Sonic

_¿Que?...oye veras..._ fue interrumpido al notar que el hombre se acercó a el amenazadoramente con el palo en alto_ ¡wow!...espera..._ quiso calmarlo pero cuando retrocedía tropezó con el pie del animatronico azul cayendo y lastimándose con las refacciones metálicas_ ¡Arght!_ gritó Sonic, levantó la vista al ver al hombre mucho más cerca y observar como el palo iba directo a su cráneo manchando de sangre el objeto, el sonido fue perturbador pero el hombre no le importo y siguió golpeando el pequeño cuerpo del erizo inerte, la sangre salpicó por todo el lugar, manchando también al animatronico azul.

El hombre soltó el palo cansado, se apoyó en la pared...los ataques que él sufrió con anterioridad le habían causado un desorden mental, él empezó a halar consigo mismo discutiendo lo que harían con los animatronicos restantes, hasta que una sombra se mostró enfrente él, parecía un tipo de fantasma el cuerpo era de color negro con franjas blancas en brazos y piernas, junto con una marcara blanca bastante aterradora.

El hombre se asustó e intentó golpearlo pero la "cosa" lo esquivaba con facilidad, se detuvo al pasar algunos minutos quedando flotando en el cuerpo destrozado del erizo azul y delante del animatronico que hasta ahora no se había movido, el sujeto, ya cansado se preparaba para un ultimo ataque.

_¡Todos tus endemoniadas maquinas estarán hechas pedazos!_ el hombre hecho carrerilla dirigiéndose a la figura negra, pero como en las otras veces, la esquivó, mostrando una sorpresa...el animatronico que hasta ahora no se había movido detuvo al hombre, sujetándolo del cuello lo azotó contra el piso, soltó un grito antes de abalanzarse al hombre y morderlo con sus fuertes fauces en la cabeza, destrozándola como un simple cascaron.

El dueño al encontrar la escena a la mañana siguiente no tuvo palabras para describirlo, pensó en mantener esto en secreto nuevamente, sin embargo recordó a el familiar que tenia el erizo, así que decidió contactarlo y explicarle lo sucedido, bueno, haciendo algunos cambios ocultando alguna participación de los animatrónicos y solo añadiendo que un sujeto completamente loco logró adentrarse a la pizzería...y bueno llevarse la vida del supuesto Tails estaba completamente destrozado ante la noticia al igual que todos los amigos de Sonic, asegurándose que tuviera un buen funeral. El dueño mientras tanto decidió cambiarse nuevamente de lugar.

* * *

Esa noche el nuevo animatronico que era una señal de admiración al erizo había cobrado su primera muerte, además de ser un nuevo contenedor de una nueva alma, conocida por ser bondadosa y...heroica... deambula ahora también, por los pasillos de la pizzería.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este one short crossover raro de Sonic y Five Nighte at freddy's jejej ya tenia ganas de escribirlo QwQ...tal vez haga continuación, bueno eso dependerá de los review, y pues nada, nos leeremos en otra ocasión See ya!**


End file.
